


Quality Time

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [3]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Just cuddles and book and softies, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, i love mozart why not
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Based on prompt : Junghwan reading in bed while Midam rests their head on Junghwan's shoulder, sleeping.





	Quality Time

Junghwan dan Midam punya beberapa kesepakatan semenjak mulai tinggal bersama. Salah satunya adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir hari Minggu dengan membaca buku berdua ditemani musik klasik dan secangkir coklat panas berikut kue-kue manis. Simpel, memang. Tapi kegiatan sederhana itu bisa menghasilkan momen-momen yang patut diabadikan dalam kenangan masing-masing, seperti sekarang contohnya. 

Piano Concerto No.23 in A milik Mozart mengalun ria dari pengeras suara di atas meja, Junghwan masih terlarut dalam buku kedua Percy Jackson sementara Midam menyamankan dirinya sedemikian rupa di bahunya, tekun menekuni buku puisi Lang Leav yang belakangan ini sangat menarik perhatiannya. Selain irama piano, gemerisik kertas yang dibalik dan dengungan pendingin udara, tak ada suara lain yang terdengar. 

Entah berapa jam kemudian, tahu-tahu buku di tangan Midam meluncur di selimut. Junghwan terkejut, namun berusaha tetap diam ketika sadar bahwa Midam sudah jatuh tertidur. Napasnya tedengar teratur pertanda ia sudah cukup pulas. Mau tak mau Junghwan tersenyum, berusaha keras kembali berkonsentrasi pada kisah Percy Jackson yang tengah berada di bab terakhirnya. 

“Mentang-mentang judulnya Lullabies.” ia mengomel pelan pada buku puisi yang tergeletak malang. “Malah betulan tidur.”


End file.
